Your Beautiful
by Kuri-san
Summary: Uh narusasunaruness uhm yeah I won't give you a summary :P just read it okay?


**Disclaimer:**** Naruto is not mine. I wish it was but un-fortunatly I am not that talented. ( (Well I think thats fortunate for most people) This is not a song fic. (Theres a song called your beautiful right? )  
**A/N: Okay so I was bored so I had sudden inspirating to write this. Also, my internet was dead.   
Oh yes, I am not going to tell you what it is yet. I think you'll have to go by rating and pure instincts. And yes, its yaoi. (don't need any more confusion)  
(Note: I still cannot spell.) (Note, note: The beginning might be a bit confusing but I decided to start it off with a bang... or just jump right in to the main plot thing-y, wich ever works for you. )  
Oh yeah and just to let you know the something is in _italics_ sand its not in dialogue (sorry theres lots .. ) its some one thinking.

**- - Y o u r b e a u t i f u l . - -**

The blonde boy was on his knees, trembling from head to foot. He looked down at himself, he was naked and afraid and he had no idea how he got this way.  
"Do it," A stiff voice said from above him, "Do it now."  
Naruto looked up at the pale raven haired boy. From where naruto was sitting the raven looked much older. The blonde was tan and muscular but now he was a small, trembling heap on the ground. Naruto looked at the boys naked body.  
"No. Sasuke. I can't..." He said weakly. Sasuke squatted down to become eyelevel with naruto.  
"But naru-chan..." He said softly, "I thought you wanted this."  
"Yes. But not like this," Naruto said. He blinked a few times then faced Sasuke. "And quit calling me 'naruuu-chan'" he tried to say firmly but his voice still trembled.  
"Alright naru-... uto, how shall we do this." Naruto blinked looking at Sasuke.  
"Well I don't know. I've never done _this_ before." Naruto huffed, starting to feel a bit more comfterable.  
"Alright..." the raven answerd, climbing on to Narutos lap. Naruto shivered.  
"Ohh... Are you cold Naru-chan?" Sasuke cooed.  
"I am NOT 'naruuuu-chan'" The blonde grumbled.  
"I'm sorry." Sasuke appologised as shifted his body so he could see Narutos member. Sasuke carelessly trailed his fingers up and down it.  
"Sa-sasuke... wh-what are you d-doing?" The blonde asked. Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto become hard, but sasuke bit his lip because this was making him hard aswell.  
_No. Come on Sasuke. First naruto._  
"Oh nothing Naru-chan. But I can tell your enjoying it." Sasuke was starting to make him mad he was going to tell sasuke to stop. To get off him. To stop calling him Naru-chan. But all that came out was  
"Sa-sa-sasu..." Naruto realised this is what he wanted... how he wanted it. Naruto grabed on to Sasuke as he twirled his finger around the end of the blondes pulsing member.  
"Shhh Naru-chan." The raven said with a grin. With one hand he took narutos shaft and rubbed it while he licked one of his fingers.  
"Now Naru-chan, are you enjoying this? Things may get a little bit cool..."  
"Sa-sa-sasu... W-what are y-you doing?" Naruto managed to say inbetween gasps of breath. Naruto screamed and a thin cold finger touched the head of his shaft.  
"Now now Naru-chan I thought you could control yourself better than that." Sasuke said climbing off the bigger blonde boy.  
"Sa... Sas... Don't... P-please..."  
"Don't what Naru-chan? Don't _stop_?"  
"D-don't... S-stop..." The blonde boy said shivering in and heap once again.  
"Alright. Anything for my Naru-chan." The raven said moving closer to the blondes face. Sasuke pressed his lips against narutos and manuvered his hands to the blondes hips.  
"Sasuke... Wa-" Naruto tried to speak but when he opened his mouth sasuke stuck his tounge in and pushed naruto on to his back.  
"Mmmm" Naruto moaned.  
"Hmmm," Sasuke stoped to looking over the boy underneath him  
"I am impressed my Naru-chan. You haved came yet." Naruto blushed.  
"Ahh, your so kawaii Naru-chan." The raven said kissing Naruto again. Sasuke licked the boys lips for entrance and Naruto hesatentaly opend his mouth. Sasuke explored every cornor of the blondes mouth before speaking again.  
"Now Naru-Chan," Sasuke kissed Naruto, "This might hurt a bit at first," he kissed the boy again, "But after it will feel very good."  
"Sa-sauke what a-are you d-doing?" Naruto managed to mumble.  
"Shhh Naru-chan..." Sasuke wispered kissing the boy again. Naruto opend his mouth to let sasuke in and sasuke entered. The raven sliped his hands down on to the blondes still pulsing member. He tapped the head a few times the ran two fingers up and down it. Naruto moaned as white sticky liquid poured out on to Sasukes hands. Sasuke licked his fingers clean and looked down at naruto.  
"A-are you ready" Sasuke said quietly. Expecting the blonde to say no. Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke blinked and kissed the blonde openig his mouth to let Naruto in.Naruto slipped his tounge inside sasukes mouth trying to copy what Sasuke did to him. The raven smiled to himself. He ran his finger around narutos members head untill he found the small hole he was looking for He poked his finger in a bit and looked Naruto in the eye. Naruto looked back and Sasuke slid his finger further in. Naruto bit sasukes lip but still had that same look in his eyes. Sasuke slid another finger it to Narutos member as the blonde clawed at his back trying to grip something. Sasuke make a cutting motion inside Naruto as the blonde grabed and pulled at his jet black hair. Tears were begign to from in Narutos eyes.  
"Oh! Naru-chan. Don't cry, it's breaking my heart. Please. Do you want me to stop?" Sasuke asked feeling a wave of concern. Past the tears the blonde looked detirmined and he shook his head.  
"Do... Sasu... Don't... S-stop..." was all Naruto mamaged to say.  
"Don't... stop?" Sasuke asked, and naruto nodded. Sasuke kept up his cutting motion. He let Naruto claw at his back and pull at his hair because he knew... what they were doing was painful.  
_Sasuke theres no time for flash backs. Focus.  
_Sasuke pulled his fingers out and wiped then off on the nearest thing he could find. He looked down at naruto.  
_Oh Naru-chan your so beautiful. I don't want to hurt you... But I must if your going to get any pleaseure out of this at all. I hope you understand..._  
Sasuke kept his gaze steadily fixed on the blonde boys teary eyes.  
_1... 2... 3!  
_Sasuke lifted him self up and pushed his shaft inside of Narutos. Naruto screamed.  
"Naru-chan!" Sasuke cried "I didn't mean to hurt you... Naru-chan..."  
"Sa-sa-sasu... ag-again," Naruto said, with a small smile, between gasping breaths. Sasuke smiled too.  
_Naru-chan, I love you...  
_**SN-SN-SN-SN-SN-SN-  
There is my first narusasu or sasunaru (I still don't get it ) smex fic. In the beginning it sounds kinda like rape but I had trouble starting it. Actualy I am ashamed to publish it. I think its horrible and I am ashamed of my other work too, but you have to start some where I guess, We all can't be fictional geniuses like Elric-Chan. ... well you can review while I argue with myself about wether or wether not we can all just be fictional geniuses.  
Yours 'till the end (hmm this is the end... and do you say something like that at the end of your fics. )  
-Kuri-chan****  
****Or san... buts thats my silly pen name.   
Besides I wish my name was Midoriko-chan. It sounds so pretty!**


End file.
